Princess Rose-Red and the five third years
by A Castle In The Clouds
Summary: "So who's my Prince Charming, then?" Rose asked excitedly. "Well, it's obvious isn't it? Good-looking, charming, a ladies' man? Scorpius Malfoy is the one and only Prince Charming," he replied, smirking. "Prince Smarming is more like it."


**A/N: This was inspired by DancingRaindrop's story for Sonny with a Chance. A really amazing writer. **** Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Although I love Harry Potter with all my heart (seriously, in love with it. I want to marry it), I don't own it. :'( **

**Princess Rose-Red and the Five Third Years**

After entering her Muggle Studies classroom exactly seven minutes early, as was her custom, Rose immediately took her seat, fourth along the first row. She stared pensively out the ice-glazed window as her fellow students arrived, filling the once silent room with excited chatter and noise. She paused in her ponderings and spared a small smile as her best friend Hadrian Zabini took the seat beside her.

The two had become the best of friends from the very first lunchtime that they had met in_ the Wondrous Wallabillyons' Wizard Daycare Centre,_ run by her Aunt Luna. Hadrian had knocked her out of her seat and grabbed her pumpkin pasty, ready to dig in. Rose had waited all day to eat the pumpkin pasty that her mother had packed especially for her. So, shocked but determined Rose had picked herself up off the ground, brushed off her yellow dress in a highly dignified manner and proceeded to knock Hadrian off the seat and right onto his bum on the floor. Then, without sparing a glance at the poor boy sitting on the floor staring at her in awe, she started to eat her pumpkin pasty, savouring every bite. Once the poor boy had overcome his astonishment, he'd extended a chubby hand to Rose and said "Friends?" Rose looked at him for a minute, sizing him up, and nodded. Hadrian took the seat beside her as she slid over half of her pumpkin pasty.

The two had been inseparable ever since and not even Adelaide Wood, their other best friend, could imagine penetrating their bond. Adelaide was the calm, grounding force to their loud, bright personalities. She had a sort of quiet charm about her, and though not extremely popular, she was generally well-liked. In contrast, both Rose and Hadrian were quite famous among the Hogwarts crowd for their talent (though Rose preferred to immerse herself in her studies- she had beat nearly every single one of her mother's records so far- whereas Hadrian liked to show off his skills on the Quidditch pitch) and eccentric personalities, which had gotten them into several sticky situations in the past.

Rose's musings were interrupted by the sound of Hadrian's voice. "Bloody hell, Rose! You shot out of the Great Hall like a bullet. Where's the fire?" he teased.

Rose returned the smile as she lightly shoved her friend's shoulder.

"Oi!" he protested, rubbing his arm and pouting dramatically.

"You know I like to get to class early to get my seat," continued Rose, looking down to pull her quills and her copy of _The Muggle Life: Dread or Delight _out of her bag.

"Yeah," Hadrian replied sarcastically, "because so many people are just jumping to grab the Teacher's Pet spot. Rosie, I can almost guarantee that you've got that position all locked up. In fact," he continued, ignoring the slight scowl on Rose's face, "I think that it's quite possible that you arrive early in the hopes that you might see a certain Sc-ouch! Bloody hell, woman! Was that really necessary?" he asked, referring to the jab in the ribs he had just received.

"Keep your voice down!" Rose hissed. Indeed, Hadrian's voice had been reaching a level at which several students around them could have easily overheard, provided they hadn't been preoccupied with their own conversations.

"Nobody heard anything. Jeez woman, you don't have to be so bloody violent!" he grumbled, before following her example and pulling out his books.

"Well then, you shouldn't make up such absolutely ludicrous ideas then!" Rose replied. She had heard the gossip about the supposed love affair between her and Scorpius Malfoy, but she had dismissed it all too easily. The rumours were based on pure boredom and gossip, but they seemed to amuse Hadrian to no end. People at Hogwarts had barely anything to talk about, and sometimes resorted to just making things up. Honestly, they were being compared to Romeo and Juliet! Star-crossed lovers? She snorted at the thought.

Very few people knew what really happened between one Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy at their first meeting aboard the Hogwarts Express. You see, Rose's cousin Albus had tagged along after his older brother James, leaving poor Rose to fend for herself. Not that she minded, of course. She could handle being left alone just fine, as she had reminded her parents repeatedly that summer. Hauling her trunk behind her, she set off to find an empty compartment. One after the other, every single compartment seemed to be filled with giggling girls, hugging, shrieking and giggling, or boys lounging around playing Exploding Snap. Until she'd found one compartment with two boys, one she recognized from the train station as Scorpius Malfoy with his shockingly bright blonde hair, round face and startling gray eyes. The other was a familiar face that prompted Rose to shriek and tackle the poor boy in a ferocious hug.

"Frank!" she had grinned up at him.

"Rosie!" he had replied. Frank Longbottom was a good friend of the Weasleys and got along spectacularly well with everyone. He was a fifth year prefect at Hogwarts and Rose's absolute role model. He was the only one who could call her Rosie and leave with all limbs intact.

"What are you doing here?" She had continued to grin at him.

"Ah, well you see Rosie, Scorpius here was…er… having a little trouble locating a compartment. I just helped him get settled in," he said before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "He seems a bit shy; make friends with him, won't you?"

Rose gave him a stern look and he replied with a charming smile. She smiled slightly and nodded, hugging Frank in goodbye.

Turning to Scorpius, she'd cheerfully said: "Hullo, I'm Rose! You're Scorpius Malfoy, aren't you? My dad pointed you out to me on the platform! Are you excited for Hogwarts, then? Do you know which house you want to be in? I don't know about you, but I'm leaning towards Ravenclaw right now. See, most of my family is in Gryffindor but I really don't think I've got the bravery for that. And Ravenclaw would be much more challenging, don't you think? My mother even told me that the Sorting Hat almost placed _her _in Ravenclaw, too!" She said this in a very short breath and the boy sitting opposite gaped at her.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked haughtily.

Scorpius looked up slowly from his twiddling his fingers and returned the smile she was giving him. "Well, my father was in Slytherin and I don't think anything's wrong with that but Ravenclaw…

And so began a tentative friendship between the two. Scorpius proved to be confident, sarcastic, and proud and Rose didn't mind a bit. In fact, the two were well on their way to becoming close confidants when the trolley lady passed by.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked merrily.

Rose jumped up, her eyes scouring the treats until she found what she was looking for. "Four packs of liquorice wands, please! Scorpius, what do you like?"

"Er… I'll have a pack of chocolate frogs, please," he asked shyly.

"There you are, my dears," the trolley lady handed them their treats. Rose and Scorpius handed her several bronze knuts and sat down.

"You like liquorice wands?" Scorpius asked, scrunching his nose.

"Yeah, of course! Why, don't you?" Rose replied curiously.

"No," Scorpius chuckled. "In fact, the only thing I hate more than liquorice wands is the Chudley Cannons!"

Rose's face quickly began to colour, alarming Scorpius.

"Er… Rose is everything alright? You're turning a bit… maroon," Scorpius said, cocking his head to the side.

"What kind of idiot doesn't like the Chudley Cannons?!" Rose practically exploded in anger.

"I'm not an idiot! They're the worst team in the league! Honestly, they're a joke!" Scorpius replied, equally angry.

And so it went, until the two came to a realization.

"We don't really have much in common, do we?" asked Rose calmly.

"No, I don't suppose we do."

"You know what? I think we're better off not being friends. What do you think?"

"I absolutely agree."

With that, the two shook hands and Rose calmly collected her things before leaving the compartment in search of Albus. The two had quite the odd relationship from then on. She would track him down after he lost a Quidditch game and sit in the kitchens eating ice cream (She loved vanilla while he much preferred chocolate) without saying a word, and he would find her after a boyfriend broke up with her to skip rocks by the lake and complain about the stupid bugger. But Merlin forbid, they were _not_friends!

Rose broke out of her thoughts and glanced up at Hadrian. Why don't you just stop nagging me about my lack of love life and just go jump Adelaide already? Honestly, the sexual tension between you two is getting to be unavoidable," she said, smirking.

"Se…Tension? What the bloody hell do you mean tension? There's no tension! I have no idea what you're going on about! It couldn't be less tense. Tension," he snorted, as if dismissing the mere thought.

Rose raised her eyebrow at that, but didn't reply. Madame Hidalgo had just waltzed into the room, fluttering about in an excited manner. She was a timeless beauty, with a slight build and a face that barely showed any hint of aging. Her black rimmed glasses and the floral scarf she wore only added to her mysterious beauty.

"Hello, my duckies! I apologize for my lateness, I had a bit of trouble acquiring the necessary materials for today's lesson," she greeted, her slight Spanish accent only showing when she trilled her "r"s. Her odd quirks and eccentricities had grown on both students and professors alike, making her one of the most admired professors in the school.

"I have a very exciting lesson planned today for us. We will be reading…" she paused for dramatic effect, "Muggle fairy tales!" she finished with a flourish, awaiting the obvious excited remarks.

There weren't any. Finally, a voice from the back corner of the room yelled out "We're fifth years, Madame Hidalgo, not little kids. We can't be reading fairy tales!" There were several murmurs of agreement. Rose whipped her head around to glare at the offending voice. It was none other than Scorpius Malfoy himself, smirking as if he had just accomplished something.

"Actually, _Malfoy_, fairy tales have been a significant part of Muggle literature for centuries and still continue to be. They have been passed down from generation to generation and make a lasting impression on children's values and morals. You could really learn from them, they're hardly _stupid,"_ Rose blurted out hotly. She had always been a lover of Muggle fairy tales, begging her mother to read her one every night as a child.

Malfoy smirked back, opening his mouth to reply when Celeste Nott, a bubbly if not slightly over-bearing girl interrupted him, saying "Muggle fairy tales are great! I think it's a bloody brilliant idea to learn about them! They can teach us so many things that we might otherwise overlook as we grow up, just like Rose said. And at the very least, they're adorable stories, aren't they?" she grinned widely.

"I'm so glad you're excited, my duckies!" Madame Hidalgo smiled in anticipation. "Over the next two days, we shall read seven of the most famous Muggle fairy tales. I'm sure you will love them. Oh, the stories, the romance!" She clapped her hands delightedly. "We will start with one of my favourites, _the Three Little Pigs…"_

Rose burst into her Muggle Studies classroom, breathing heavily as she quickly scanned the room. Not spotting Madame Hidalgo, she breathed a sigh of relief before taking her seat. She put her head down on the table, trying to calm her racing heartbeat before class started. She'd woken up late that morning after being kept up all night by the sound of her roommate, Lauren Davies' loud snores. She felt concerned eyes on the back of her head, and assuming it was Hadrian, didn't look up.

After a few moments of silence, however, she glanced up in surprise to see that Hadrian hadn't yet arrived. She looked around in a confused manner, but none of the students in the room had been looking in her direction. She didn't see the blonde boy quickly avert his gaze.

A minute after the bell had rang; Hadrian sprinted into the classroom and jumped into his seat beside Rose. Despite his irresponsible tendencies, he was still a Ravenclaw and took his studies quite seriously. Sparing a glance at Rose, he took a double take. "Holy crap, Rosie, you look like hell!"

"Thanks, Ri-ri, that makes me feel better," she replied, scowling.

"I've told you not to call me Ri-ri, Rosie-Posie! So what kept you up last night? You have bags under your eyes worse than McGonagall."

"And I've told you not to call me Rosie-Posie," she said, narrowing her eyes. "And if you must know, Lauren Davies kept all of us up all night with her incessantly loud snoring."

Hadrian let out a chuckle, which he promptly ceased after receiving a death-glare from Rose. "You know, you could always just place a Silencing Charm on her."

"That's what we've been doing for the past five years! But she said that her Healer told her that it causes nasal ingestion! Nasal. Ingestion. What the bloody hell can I say to that, Hade?" she exclaimed, flailing her arms about in exasperation.

"Well, why don't you just bunk with me for a few days?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up, Hade. This is not the time. I'm bloody exhausted and I missed breakfast," she told him, laying her head back down on the desk. Inevitable rumours circled around the two and while at first they did their very best to ignore it all, it became too much. The two had about as much more-than-friendly feelings for each other as Ron Weasley had for spiders, but they had silently decided to make a joke of it all. They flirted in a ridiculously blatant manner in front just about everyone until the rumours grew old and the students found a new couple to gossip about.

Hadrian sobered up quickly at Rose's comment and patted her head comfortingly. "Why don't you just ask Lily if you can bunk with her and her roommates for a few days, until you can figure out what to do about Lauren? Oh and here," he finished, pulling out a miniature stack of toast out of his pocket before enlarging it and placing it in front of Rose.

Rose grinned up at him and after she'd finished devouring her breakfast, she took a calming breath and replied "Thanks. You're right, Hade. I'm sorry for snapping at you, everything has just been awful and I'm just so stressed, what with O.W.L.S. coming up and all."

"Anytime, Rosie-Posie." Hadrian was saved by what would have been a violent attack courtesy of Rose Weasley by the entrance of Madame Hidalgo.

Madame Hidalgo finished her reading of _Sleeping Beauty _to a large round of applause. She smiled widely at her class, relishing their carefree happiness in this moment.

"Now, now my duckies. It is time for your assignment," she said as the class groaned. "You must create a modernized version of one of the fairy tales we have read in class. You must use elements we have learned about in classic fairy tales, and base the characters on yourself or people you know." With that the bell rang, signaling the end of class. The students rushed out the door, murmuring excitedly about their assignment- they were Ravenclaws to the core.

As they left the classroom, Rose was reminded of Hadrian's late entrance earlier that morning. "So where were you this morning, Hade? Finally told Adelaide how you feel?" she teased.

To her great surprise, his cheeks blushed red and he said nothing. Rose gasped, "Merlin! You did?! When? What did she say? Are you two together now? Are you taking her to Hogsmeade this weekend? How could you not tell me?" she asked in rapid succession.

"Not exactly," he replied ominously, still refusing to meet her eyes. Rose grabbed his arm and stopped him in the middle of the hallway, drawing annoyed mutters and glares from other students.

Rose ignored them and asked "What happened, Hade? Tell me exactly." It was not a request.

"It was weird, Rose. She looked so… different today. She's always been beau- er, good looking, but today it was like she was glowing. She was just so happy, so...so confident. She just drew me in," he replied, with a slightly dazed look on his face as if he'd just been clubbed over the head. Rose mimed gagging, but Hadrian either didn't notice or chose to ignore the gesture.

"When I went to ask her what was up, she told me that she's finally talked to her parents, Rose. She's heard what she's always needed to hear from them, that they're proud of her. No matter how accomplished her siblings may be Adelaide deserves their attention too. She needed to know that they're proud of her and now she does.

"And bloody hell. That's when the most bizarre thing happened. She looked straight at me, and asked if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with her this weekend. I couldn't say a word, I was so bloody shocked. She said that we'd waited too long already and she was tired of waiting for things to take their course."

"Well, what did you say?" interrupted Rose eagerly.

"I said yes, of course. Are you bloody mad? The girl I've had a crush on since third year just asked me out!" He grinned widely and shook his head, as if not believing his own luck.

"Aw Hade I'm so happy for you! I mean, it really did take long enough and it would have been great if you'd summoned your balls from wherever they were hiding about two years ago and asked her out like you should have, but I'm so happy for you! Merlin, I'd started to wonder if you two would ever get it right." Rose returned his grin, genuinely bursting with happiness for her two best friends.

He mussed her hair and said "Now if we can just get you and a certain blonde Malfoy together…" He trailed off at the sight of her glare and hastily made a retreat. "I'll see you at lunch, Rose!"

She shook her head and smiled once he was out of sight. Hadrian's teasing had no foundation, but he knew it irritated her all the same. And that was precisely why he made sure to do it often.

Rose finished off her last word with a flourish of her quill. She smiled proudly down at her story; sure that it would impress Madame Hidalgo. She had created a modern Cinderella story, based on Adelaide and Hadrian. Adelaide, once overshadowed by the accomplishments of her siblings, found herself and her Prince Charming. She sighed, wistfully wishing that she could have a fairy tale ending too. She snapped herself out of it, reminding herself that as romantic as they may be, fairy tales were just that. Tales. She was a strong, independent woman, and did not need a prince to complete her. Although, she couldn't deny that it would be nice.

At that time, her third-year cousin Lily Potter bounced up to her and asked chirpily "Hi Rosie! Albus said you wanted to ask me about something?"

Rose ignored the nickname and proceeded to tell her cousin about her roommate situation.

"Of course you can stay with us, Rosie! The girls won't mind at all… Although…" she trailed off, uncertain.

"Although what?" Rose asked cautiously.

"It would be great if you could tutor us in Muggle Studies while you're there, Rose. None of us are Muggleborn and it would really help a lot," Lily said hopefully.

"No problem, Lils," Rose smiled warmly and released a relieved sigh. She had imagined much worse situations; a bit of tutoring would be no trouble at all.

She had spoken too soon. Five third-year girls together meant a room full of gossip, hair and beauty tips and a frustrated Rose pleading for them to concentrate. She decided to call it a night and was heading back to their room even though it was only eight o'clock.

Rose stumbled back, her mind whirling with so many thoughts that she didn't see the person heading quickly heading towards her. That is until, of course, that person had pinned her to the wall, holding her there by her shoulders.

"What the bloody, freaking, shitting hell?! Let go of me, you arse! Let go!" She exclaimed, struggling to get away.

"Weasley!" said her attacker, "Calm down, it's just me. Scorpius." She froze in his arms and he let go slowly, assuming that she had calmed down. That was a mistake. The moment he let go, Rose was hitting every part of him that she could reach, yelling unintelligible words. Scorpius could just make out the words "arse" and "shite". He tried to block her hits, but ended up grabbing hold of her hands again. He stared at her, silently asking if she was done. She huffed and nodded, and he released her hands.

"What the hell was that?" She cried immediately, crossing her arms.

"I need your help," Scorpius admitted in a rush.

Rose snorted, but decided to humour him. "With what, genius?"

"Muffleshtudiesh"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, Muggle Studies. It's that bloody assignment, okay Rose? I just can't do it. I don't even know the stories!"

"We read them in class! Why didn't you pay attention?" Rose scolded angrily.

"I was distracted," was all he said, looking down with a light pink tint to his normally pale cheeks. Rose was intrigued… what could possibly make the Scorpius Malfoy blush? "Please help me," he interrupted her musings.

"Say it."

"What?"

"You know what. Say it."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her, but Rose remained strong, staring back. Scorpius let out a sigh, got down on one knee, and dramatically announced "Rose Weasley, you are superior to me in each and every way and I come here to beg you to have pity on my poor soul. Please find it in your kind heart to help me."

"Well, all the dramatics weren't necessary, but I like the poor soul bit. Come on then, let's head to the library to work on it." Rose had a smug smile on her face as he stood up and followed her to the library.

"Bloody hell, these stories are so stupid!" Scorpius exclaimed, after they had made it a third of the way through the Beauty and the Beast.

Rose huffed and replied "I'll have you know, the Beauty and the Beast is one of my favourite fairy tales! It's not about love at first sight like all the others, you know! It's about looking deeper than physical beauty and seeing the person within," she gazed off, a small smile playing on her lips.

She immediately scowled when Scorpius started gagging. "Oh shut up," she snapped. "If you don't want to write your assignment on the Beauty and the Beast, just tell me which story you picked and we'll go from there," she continued.

"Er…well…the thing about that is…" he trailed off, not meeting her eyes. She groaned "You haven't even chosen one yet, have you?" He shook his head and looked up at her.

She released a sigh and shook her head "It's fine," she pulled out the list that Madame Hidalgo had given them. "Here, just pick one that sounds the best to you from this list."

"Oh bloody hell," Scorpius eyes widened as he took in the list. "There's got to be a million damned names on this list, how am I supposed to pick one?"

Rose rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. Scorpius flinched at the sight, and she giggled. "Relax, it's not for you! _Eenieus Meenius Mineyus Mo!" _she said, pointing at the sheet. Immediately, a horizontal light shone across a name on the paper. Scorpius squinted down at it.

"Snow-White and the Seven Dwarfs?"

Rose grinned, "You'll love it. It's quite adorable really, centering on a beautiful princess and her adventure with the evil queen and the seven dwarfs."

"Dwarfs?" Scorpius asked curiously.

Rose nodded patronizingly, "Yes Malfoy, dwarfs. The portrayal of dwarfs in the story is a bit far-fetched, but that's only to be expected, isn't it? I mean, they're much shorter than that and besides, why would dwarfs need tools to mine?" she snorted. "They obviously don't need them; their razor-sharp teeth could cut through the philosopher's stone!"

"That's been destroyed for years," Scorpius corrected immediately.

"Well I know that, I was just trying to prove a point," Rose huffed, looking away pointedly. Her leg brushed Scorpius' under the table and she pulled away immediately, blushing slightly.

Scorpius shook his head at her tenacity, smiling tenderly. He seemed to snap back to the task at hand and whined "Can't we just pick a different one, Rosie?"

"No," she replied firmly. "You'll never be satisfied with one and this assignment is due in two days! You need to stick with one story and that's what we're going to do. And don't call me Rosie."

With her words, the clock tolled. Two pairs of eyes shot up, and Scorpius and Rose glanced at the other in shock.

"It's already twelve?" Rose said, hurriedly packing away her books. "Madame Waldstein must have forgotten to make sure everyone was gone before locking up, that silly old bat," she smiled fondly. The two had developed quite a close bond over the years due to their similar tastes. Rose had found that because Madame Waldstein was born before her parents' generation, she didn't reflect a sense of hero-worship upon the Weasleys or Potters as many of the other professors did.

"Wait, Rose!" Scorpius called after her as she started to scurry back to her room. "Do you think you could help me again, tomorrow?" he looked down ashamedly.

Rose looked at him for a moment, gauging his sincerity before she replied with a smirk "Sure. Meet me back here at 7."

She flounced away, with Scorpius staring at her retreating back until she was a mere speck of red hair.

The next day, Rose woke up bleary-eyed but well rested. She grinned and jumped out of bed to head back to her dorm to get ready for the day. Whistling cheerfully, she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What's got you so happy?" Hadrian grumbled at her. Still smiling, she shoved the cup of coffee she had just made towards him before taking a glass of pumpkin juice for herself. He took it, nodding in thanks. After a few sips in silence Hadrian finally looked back at Rose, already seemingly more alive.

"Ah, that's better. So now, what's got you looking like the Cheshire Cat?" he asked her. She narrowed her eyes at him, regretting her previous decision to introduce him to muggle movies.

"I slept great last night. You were right about asking Lily, Hade," she replied. "It was bloody fantastic to get a good night's rest without being woken up by Lauren's godforsaken snores."

"Is that so?" Hadrian asked sceptically. In answer to her confused and slightly exasperated look, he continued. "A little owl told me that you didn't actually get back to the room until well past twelve, Miss Weasley. And after spending four hours with a certain Scorpius Malfoy, no less!" He winked as Rose scowled.

_Lily._

Rose grabbed her cousin's arm, politely excusing her from the conversation she was in but leaving no room for argument.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Lily asked, blinking at her older cousin with her doe eyes.

"Don't play that with me, Lils! You told Hadrian some bull about Malfoy and me in the library didn't you?" she exclaimed.

"But since when have a few little rumours mattered to you, dear cuz? They're not true, right? It's not like there was anything…_ inappropriate…_ happening?" Lily smirked at her cousin.

Rose flushed red at the accusation. "You know damn well there was nothing inappropriate happening, Lils, so stop spreading stupid rumours! There is enough going around already!" She stomped away, intent on getting away from her gossip-frenzied schoolmates.

Now Lily Potter was not only a force to be reckoned with when it came to Quidditch, but she was also quite clever. She may not rival Rose when it came to academics but combined with her mother's perception and her father's normally cool head, she understood situations much more rationally than Rose could at times. Anyways, rumours couldn't just be conjured out of nothing. They always have a base and prove to be true more often than not.

That night Rose was in Lily's room to help the girls with their Muggle Studies work since their test was fast approaching. They were finally grasping the concept of muggle appliances and Rose couldn't be more pleased with their progress.

"State the main difference between a refrigerator and a microwave," Rose quizzed Priscilla. As Priscilla opened her mouth to reply, Amelia cut in obnoxiously.

"A refrigerator is used to keep food fresh and cool whereas a microwave is used to heat food up," she said matter-of-factly.

"Great," Rose said grinning. "Now can you tell me the purpose of a washing machine in a muggle household?" she asked.

Amelia chewed her lip before confidently stating "It's used in the kitchen to wash all the dishes."

Lily grinned before correcting her "Actually, it's the machine used in the _laundry_ room to wash _clothes. _Although, I'd love to see you put your mother's fine china in there and see how it goes." Amelia smacked her upside the head and Lily flipped her off in return.

Rose gave Lily a reprimanding look, but could barely keep the smile of her face. Even Tihana snickered at the two girls, despite her normally shy demeanour. Rather than creating problems, the girls' contrasting personalities had helped them develop close knit group that Rose found herself envying at times. She scolded herself for having these thoughts, because Hadrian and Adelaide were the best friends she could ask for. But now with them finally recognizing their feelings for each other, she knew they wouldn't always be able to include her and she had to accept that. Bloody hell, a boyfriend of her own sounded pretty good right then.

"Sachi, stop moping and come study with us! You have your Arithmancy test coming up as well, you can't slack off now!" Priscilla called across the room.

"Shut up Priscilla," grumbled Sachi. Far from being daunted, Priscilla marched over to the couch where Sachi was huddled in a blanket, reading A Walk to Remember and hauled her up. Joining the group, Sachi eventually loosened up and began to joke around with the other girls.

Smiling, Rose observed them when she noticed that the sun had set outside. "What time is it?" she asked the girls worriedly.

"Time to get a watch!" snorted Amelia. Tihana shot her a dirty look before checking her watch and informing Rose "It's 7:09, why?"

"I have to meet someone, for er… tutoring," Rose fumbled with her words. "I'm in high demand, you know," she winked before running out the door.

Lily Potter smirked knowingly at Rose's back.

"Sorry I'm late, I was tutoring someone and lost track of time," Rose apologized after bursting into the nearly deserted library. A diligently working Ravenclaw shushed her angrily and she rolled her eyes but lowered her voice before once again apologizing to Scorpius.

Ignoring her apology, he asked roughly "Who were you tutoring?"

"Lily and her roommates," she answered, curious but uncomprehending of his tone.

"Oh," he said embarrassedly before returning his attention to the book in front of him.

"Why, who did you think I was with?" Rose asked, unwilling to drop the subject.

"Doesn't matter," he mumbled back. When Rose raised a skeptical brow at his answer, he blurted "What's your favourite type of cheese?"

Rose furrowed her brow in confusion but before she could reply, he asked "Have you ever had a pet?" He continued, "Do you like having a brother? What's your least favourite colour- wait, what's your _favourite_ colour? It's purple, isn't it? I bet it's purple!"

Rose continued to stare at Scorpius in shock and amusement. "What the hell was that?" She asked him, after he had snapped back to reality.

"Er… don't worry about it," he said. "Let's just get to work."

"Alright, have you read the story like I asked you to?"

"Yeah, but I can't say I fully understand it. I mean, why does the queen hate Snow White so much? And why does Snow White clean the dwarfs' house? What's up with this mirror bloke? And honestly, why doesn't Snow White just hex her evil arse?"

Rose chuckled as she told him, "Well, the queen is jealous of Snow White's beauty. She has hair 'as black as ebony', lips 'as red as blood' and skin 'white as snow'. She cleans the dwarf's house in exchange for a safe place to stay. And the mirror is supposed to be a sort of ego-boost for the queen, I suppose," she mused. "But he always speaks the truth, which is why he tells the queen that Snow White is the fairest in the land. And she can't hex anybody's arse, stupid. She doesn't have magic!"

"Well that's stupid. The evil queen can make magic potions and she lives with seven dwarfs but Snow White doesn't have magic?" Scorpius responded skeptically.

"Exactly, dumb-arse. Now, you've got to write your story so stop wasting time!" Rose said.

"I wasn't wasting time! You were the one too busy flirting with me to concentrate!" Scorpius replied indignantly.

"Oh, you wish!" said Rose, smiling slightly.

"You bet I do," murmured Scorpius,

"What?" Rose asked sharply.

"Nothing, nothing. What do you think of this?" Scorpius asked, thrusting a scroll at her.

Rose caught it quickly and read the first paragraph. "Once upon a time, there lived the king and queen of the Wizarding World. On a hot summer's day, the queen was writing a new law dictating the rights of pixies to be passed while looking out her kitchen window. Below, she saw a beautiful rosebush and the bright sky and she wished that her daughter could have hair as red as roses, and eyes as blue as the morning sky. Soon after, her daughter Princess Rose-Red was born."

"I'm the princess?" Rose asked him, shocked but touched.

"It's mostly fiction, Rose-Red," he replied, smirking. Rose rolled her eyes, smacking his shoulder.

"Well, go on then," Rose said.

"That's the problem… I don't know how to. I mean, you don't have an evil stepmother, and you don't meet seven dwarfs who give you a place to stay, and you sure as hell don't have a Prince Charming!" Scorpius exclaimed. Rose narrowed her eyes before smacking him again.

"Ouch! Bloody hell woman, I take it back! I'm sorry!" he said.

Rose smiled, "Good. Now, let's think about this. It doesn't have to follow the story completely, just be based off of it."

"Oi! I've got it! Lauren Davies can be the queen, she's definitely evil enough. She keeps you all up with her snoring, right? And that made you run away from your rightful dorm!" Scorpius said excitedly.

Rose giggled before a realization struck her. "How did you know that? I only told Hade and Lily about that!"

Scorpius reddened and looked down.

"You were eavesdropping!" Rose gasped.

Scorpius' head shot up and despite his blush, he retorted "Well in my defense, you weren't exactly being quiet."

"Fine, fine. But answer this, smart-arse, who's going to be the hunter?" Rose asked, triumphantly.

"Zabini, obviously. He's the one who suggested you go to Lily's dorm, right?" Scorpius said, bored.

"Oh, well I guess- okay, fine." Rose scrunched her eyebrows. "Aha! What about the seven dwarfs?"

Scorpius frowned while Rose grinned; sure that she'd finally trumped him.

"…Who did you say you were tutoring earlier?" Scorpius questioned her.

"….Lily and her friends. Why?" Rose asked, confusedly.

"And how would you describe them?" Scorpius ignored her question.

"Well, Lily's a really happy fun-loving kind of girl, sometimes overbearingly so. Amelia's thinks a bit too much of herself, but she's really hilarious to be around once you get used to her snippy comments. And Priscilla is the cheeriest person you'll ever meet and she's the mother hen of the group. Tihana is shy at first but she's an amazing Quidditch player and I think she's secretly my favourite. And Sachi is a bit overly-sensitive some of the time, but she's also the first one you'll ever go to for love advice," Rose said. She was taken aback by how much she knew about the girls. She hadn't realised how much time she'd been spending with them lately.

Scorpius smirked and quickly finished off what he'd been writing on his scroll.

"What did you write?" questioned Rose. In reply, Scorpius handed her the scroll.

"In return for giving her a place to stay, Princess Rose-Red tutored the five third-years: Lively, Arrogant, Preppy, Timid and Sulky," Rose couldn't help but grin. "You realise that they'd kill you if they ever saw this, right?"

"But they never will, and that's the best part," Scorpius winked, taking back the scroll.

"So who's my Prince Charming, then?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? Good-looking, charming, a ladies' man? Scorpius Malfoy is the one and only Prince Charming," he replied, smirking.

"Prince Smarming is more like it. So, which unlucky lady is your princess?" Rose asked curiously. "Not in the story, I mean."

Scorpius looked at her, amused. "It's a secret."

Rose raised an eyebrow at him, but he wisely chose to ignore her and wrote 'The End' at the end of his scroll.

"Yes, thank Merlin! I'm finally done with this stupid project," Scorpius grinned at her. "Thanks for all your help, Weasley!"

"Yeah, great… no problem" Rose murmured. Who was the girl that Scorpius fancied? He'd never been shy about his feelings before… And why would he be? Hell, he just needed to smile at a poor girl and she'd swoon. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, bye!" Scorpius said, smiling widely at her as he turned to leave.

Rose was collecting her things to put back into her book bag when she heard a voice.

"Oh wait, I forgot something."

She whirled around to see Scorpius. She furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't think you for-oomph!"

Rose didn't get to finish because at that moment, Scorpius had chosen take her face in his hands and lean down to firmly press his lips to hers. He took a step forward, pinning Rose to the bookshelf behind her. Rose's eyes grew wide but after the short moment of hesitation, she stood up on the tips of her toes to press herself closer to him and wrap one arm around Scorpius' neck while the other fiddled with his messy blonde hair. He replied by sliding his arms around her waist to pull her closer. After a few minutes of this, Scorpius pulled away slowly, only a few inches separating their faces.

"I fancy you, Princess Rose-Red."

Rose couldn't help the wide smile spreading across her face. She crossed her arms behind her back and leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his lips before replying, "I fancy you too, Prince Frog-Green."

Smiling dazedly from Rose's kiss, Scorpius didn't quite register all of Rose's comment until he felt her slip out of his arms and out the door, giggling.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. A note slipped under the door attached to a mirror, and he picked up the note.

_Mirror mirror, on the floor. _

_Which is the colour that I adore?_

Rather than clearing it up, Scorpius' confusion only grew after reading the note. Slowly, he raised the mirror up to his face… and let out a shrill scream.

His hair- his beautiful, silky, naturally messy platinum locks- were a bright lime green.

"ROSE MINERVA WEASLEY!"

Later, students would swear up and down that they saw a bright green head speeding along the corridor only to catch up to Rose, grab her around the waist and twirl her around, whispering in her ear that he would get his revenge later before he placed a light kiss on her the lips.

**A/N: And they lived happily ever after. ;) I hoped you enjoyed the story and thanks for reading all of it, I know it was pretty darn long (17 pages! :O) . I have to apologize for that; I didn't plan for it to be, I just started writing and I felt like it was writing itself. Feel free to leave comments of any kind ;D **


End file.
